gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Straight-Assembly Shimon
Straight-Assembly Shimon is the seventh episode of Gundam Build Fighters Try Synopsis After defeating the veterans of Seiren Technical College, the Try Fighters win an easy victory in the third round, as their opponents self-destruct! With luck on their side, they are advancing to the quarterfinals. Fumina and the others observe the following match to see their next opponent. The victor of this match is Joto Middle School, which uses straight-assembled Gunpla but defeats a regularly winning team thanks to its fighters’ own control skills. After the match, two members of the Joto Middle School team beg the Try Fighters to let them win for the sake of their team leader Shimon Izuna’s little brother Mamoru, who is battling a serious illness. Fumina and the others are bewildered by this unexpected request, and begin to question their own reasons for fighting. In order to see the situation for himself and test his resolve, Sekai goes alone to the hospital where Shimon’s brother is being treated. Here, Sekai issues a straightforward declaration of war to Mamoru the Gunpla builder, and to his opponent Shimon!GundamInfo Plot The episode begins with Team Angelfish vs. Team Try Fighters. Team Angelfish seems confident in their suits when the Tundra setting is chosen. However, to their horror, the water is frozen solid. In a panic, Team Angelfish forfeits by self-destructing, Sekai and Fumina disappointed in their victory. Yuuto and Mr. Ral, however, state a victory is a victory, no matter what. The four watch the next match, showing off Team FAITH vs Team Babylonia. Yuuto and Mr. Ral notes that all three suits are assembled straight from the box, though they made it to the third round. Unsurprisingly, Team FAITH's GAT-04+AQM/E-A4E1 Jet Windam and MVF-M11C Murasame are destroyed almost instantly. However, the ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam easily overpowers Team Babylonia, aweing Sekai. After the match, Mr. Ral returns from the washroom to find the pilots of the Windam and Murasame begging Team Try Fighters to forfeit their match, stating that their leader, Shimon Izuna, is trying to reach the championships for his ill, yet recovering, brother, Mamoru. This rattles Team Try Fighters' resolve, something both Mr. Ral and Mirai notice. Sekai decides to visit Shimon's brother and befriends both boys, with Shimon and Sekai both vowing to give it their all. Fumina confronts Sekai soon after, the former having gone there to do the same thing Sekai had, and asked why he did it. He explains that he wanted to test his resolve in fighting tomorrow, something Fumina admits having wanted to do. Shimon, however, is displeased at his team when he learns that they tried to get Try Fighters to forfeit, but apologizes soon after, realizing why. The day of the match, the match starts up and things go normally. However, the Murasame and Jet Windam tackle Winning Gundam and Lightning Gundam out of the ring, neither pilot finding the resolve to keep fighting before they're tossed out, leaving Sekai and Shimon to fight. Their battle is brutal, going so far as to render their right arms inoperable and fighting with just one arm. When the Build Burning gets the Destiny in a bar arm lock, Shimon finds his Destiny's arm can move enough for a desperate attack, overcharging its arm and attempting to destroy the Build Burning's head. His arm self-destructs, but Build Burning is nowhere to be seen; until it dives down from the sky, drop-kicking and severing the Destiny's leg, then delivering one last blow, destroying the mobile suit. Shimon returns to his brother's side and admits he lost. His brother, however, admits that it was his fault they lost and that, next year, he'll make a better Gunpla for him. At the Miyazato School, Meguta Yasu is shocked that transfer student Akira Suga managed to defeat his Zeo Zeong. When Yomi asked where he learned to fight, Akira tells them that he transferred for the school of the defending champions, the Gunpla Academy. Stats Characters *Sekai Kamiki * Yuuma Kousaka * Fumina Hoshino * Mr. Ral * Shimon Izuna * Gorou Matsuda * Kouji Tanioka * Mamoru Izuna * Mirai Kamiki * Shunsuke Sudou * Yomi Sakashita * Meguta Yasu * Akira Suga Mobile Weapons Main *BG-011B Build Burning Gundam *LGZ-91 Lightning Gundam *SD-237 Winning Gundam Other *MSM-03 Gogg *MSM-07 Z'Gok *MSM-10 Zock *XM-01 Den'an Zon *XM-02 Den'an Gei (Custom colors) *XM-05 Berga Giros (Federation XM-06 Dahgi Iris colors) *GAT-04+AQM/E-A4E1 Jet Windam *MVF-M11C Murasame *ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam *ZGMF-X56S/θ Destiny Impulse Gundam Trivia * This episode marks the debut of Field 12: Island in Gunpla Battle. * The Gunpla Battle system says "Seconds out" instead of "Battle start" in this episode. This is a reference to boxing, where a boxer's corner man, also known as a second, leaves the ring to begin the next round. * While the concept of Gunpla out of bounds of the battle table was previously shown in episode 1, this is the first example in this series of it being used as a strategy during a competition. A previous (and successful) example was China Kousaka's defeat of Caroline Yajima in episode 9 of Gundam Build Fighters. * This is also one of few battles with fighters self-destructing (and successful one as surrender mark). Previously Ricardo Fellini attempts to self-destruct but was stopped by Kirara. (Episode 20) * Team Babylonia from the Cosmo Academy's Aristocracy Department uses suits from the Crossbone Vanguard, the military of Cosmo Babylonia of which the team's school name and the team's own name are referencing respectively. * Likewise, Team FAITH is a reference to ZAFT's elite FAITH team, but only one of their suits, the ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam, is a ZAFT mobile suit. The others, the MVF-M11C Murasame and the GAT-04+AQM/E-A4E1 Jet Windam, are used by Orb and the Earth Alliance respectively. * When Mr. Ral sees Gorou and Kouji about to approach Team Try Fighters, movie posters for Mobile Suit Gundam F91 and Mobile Suit Gundam I can be seen on a nearby wall. * This episode marks the first animated appearance of the ZGMF-X56S/θ Destiny Impulse Gundam. * Next to the photo frame on Mamoru's table is a nail cutter, which is commonly used by beginners to remove Gunpla parts from their runners if a nipper is not available. * Shimon's attempt to destroy the Build Burning's head is not only similar to how the Shining Gundam would destroy an opponent's head in Mobile Fighter G Gundam, but, when its arm's destroyed, it references to how a desperate Lowe Guele used the same technique to defeat the Astray Gold Frame in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Astray. * Fumina finding Sekai resting on a grass field is likely a reference to a scene where Aila found Reiji resting on a grass field in episode 9 of ''Gundam Build Fighters''. References